


I can't be without you

by Gealach_mmmmm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gealach_mmmmm/pseuds/Gealach_mmmmm
Summary: 私设预警！半架空预警！先苦后甜的HE！内有些许ggad的小甜糖Background：假定和平年代，Gellert Grindelwald没有掀起黑色革命，而是与Dumbledore一同蜗居城堡相夫教学生，Leta和Tina都只是他们的朋友。Theseus已经和Newt互相表明了心意并在一起了一段时间，Newt希望可以像其他普通情侣一样公开地和Theseus在一起，而Theseus认为这样会毁了他的生活。他们大吵一架之后默认分手，所有的故事都发生在他们分手之后。第一次写文啊啊啊啊啊啊，求各位看文的太太原谅小的干柴一般的文笔！





	1. Chapter 1

一、  
Newt站在门口，深吸了一口气。  
他自己也觉得有些奇怪，这是自己公寓的大门，为什么没有勇气打开呢。  
他大概又在门口踌躇了一分钟左右，直到屋外的小雨抬了头变成了大雨，并伴随着阵阵凉风，他才颤抖着打开了自己家的大门。  
他的公寓跟一年之前离开没有任何变化，没有任何人来过的痕迹。  
Newt的视线却停留在盯着沙发上那件灰色的大衣。手提箱里传来了一阵不明显地骚动，Newt的呼吸停滞了一秒，叹了口气，一边打开自己的箱子，一边念叨着：“Ok, ok, 我来了，我这就下去，你们别急。”  
距离Theseus上次在那个暴雨天摔门离去已经一年零23天了，他再也没出现过。Newt一边切着面前的一大块生肉一边想。他在心里叹了口气。他不怪他的哥哥，毕竟兄弟相恋这种事本就背德。他并不在乎世人的眼光，可身居首席傲罗的Theseus显然在乎。他觉得当时提出那个要求的自己是有些过分了。  
可是Newt又有什么错呢，这个不善言语的内向的神奇生物学家只不过想要自己的爱情像普通人一样可以走出手提箱，走出公寓的大门，沐浴在阳光下而已。  
Newt甩了甩面前挡住视线的刘海儿，盯着操作台上的望月镜发了会儿呆。那是Theseus在他17岁成年的时候送给他的礼物。他明白自己的身份，作为Scamander家的二儿子，他没有像自己的哥哥一样给家族带来荣光。他不仅没有成功的从霍格沃茨毕业就算了，名字还一次又一次的出现在各种通缉令上，虽然大部分都是神奇生物带来的困扰，却依然经常让Theseus十分难堪。  
Newt在心里感叹自己的幼稚，还是怪自己当时为Theseus考虑的太少。  
Newt从手提箱里爬上来，又盯着Theseus遗留下的大衣发了一会儿呆，然后伸手拿起了它，进了自己的卧室兼书房。  
房间里的一切明确地昭示着这个地方曾经居住着两个人。Theseus对自己的魔杖珍爱异常，他的魔杖保养套装还好好的放在桌子的右角上。床边的黑胶唱机上蒙上了一层薄薄的灰，显然，在Theseus走后，Newt再也没碰过它。  
Newt打开了自己的小衣柜，Theseus的4件衬衣和两套西装还安静的挂在里面，它们的主人似乎把它们遗忘在了这里，无论是处于刻意还是如何。 Newt觉得胸口闷闷的，他深吸了一口气，Theseus留下的气味掺杂在空气中的灰尘里，使得他有点好笑的打了个喷嚏。  
Newt在浴缸里施展着自己的四肢，努力梳理着自己的混乱思维。在Theseus那次夺门而去之后，他以光速递交了出境申请。几乎在一瞬间，他的申请就被批准了，从未这么顺利过。所以自己是被Theseus变相放逐了吗，Theseus也希望自己能走的越远越好，只为了保证这个兄弟乱伦的秘密不被人发现是吗。Newt在心里苦笑了一下，就算有千万个理由来说服自己，他也不得不承认，自己是被自己最爱的人抛弃了。

他不记得他对自己兄长的感情到底是什么时候开始变质的，他也曾挣扎过。在父母的葬礼之后，他足足有5年的时间对Theseus避而不见，生怕自己在哪次Theseus拥抱他的时候做出什么出格的事情来。他也不知道Theseus对他的感情是什么时候从亲情发酵成爱情的，在与神奇动物无关的其他领域，Newt迟钝的甚至让很多魔法界的人怀疑他的智商。  
大概结果就是这样了吧，Newt闭上眼睛，靠在浴缸里，Theseus的爱情曾经霸道地挤进过他的生活里，像一场炫目的烟火大会，再美丽也会有落幕的时刻。

这一切对Newt来说确实有些过于残酷了。家里遍布着Theseus留下的痕迹。成双成对的餐具，面包机，红酒架，打开橱柜，还能看到Newt专门为Theseus调配的戒酒药——作为首席傲罗的他，除了追捕黑巫师之外，还总些没完没了的应酬。Newt不是一个有生活情趣的人，甚至可以说，在与自己的哥哥成为情侣之前，他甚至并不关心自己除了照顾神奇生物之外的日常生活，就连客厅里的沙发，都是Theseus不顾Newt的强烈反对强行搬进来的。在真的跟Theseus在一起之后，Theseus一点一点的填满了自己的生活。甚至在那段时间里，Newt消瘦的面颊都变得有点丰满了起来。

Newt觉得自己需要快点再次离开这个地方。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ggad出没  
> *哥哥受伤预警

二、  
Dumbledore用一种似笑非笑地眼神看着Newt，使得攥着茶杯的Newt有些紧张。  
“所以你下一步打算去哪？”  
Newt陷入了沉思，他显然被Dumbledore问住了。  
“您……最近有什么神奇动物被囚禁的消息吗，我想我再去一趟埃及或者巴西也没什么问题。”  
Dumbledore没有说话，他指尖相对放在自己的膝盖上，观察着面前这个有些窘迫的青年。Newt到嘴边的话又咽了回去，Dumbledore是为数不多的几个知道Newt和Theseus关系且支持他们的人，然而即便如此，跟自己最喜欢的教授谈论有关Theseus的事情还是让Newt开不了口。  
“Newt，”好像过了一千年，Dumbledore终于再次开了口，“我还等着你的《神奇动物在哪里》再版呢，你知道的，霍格沃茨的神奇动物保护课一直都没有合适的课本。”  
Newt有些迷茫地抬起头：“先生？”  
“是的，我是在询问你的意见，旧版并没有驺吾的描写，我也知道你对鹰头马身有翼兽的研究又有了新的突破，我已经跟默默然出版社联系过了，如果你愿意的话，我们可以研究一下，将《神奇动物在哪里》正式引进作为霍格沃茨的神奇动物保护课程的课本。”  
“那真的太好了先生”，Newt灰绿色的眼睛闪烁起了光芒，他的神奇动物研究事业一直都并不是很顺利，而如果《神奇动物在哪里》这本书成为霍格沃茨的官方教材，这就意味着在霍格沃茨，对神奇动物感兴趣的学生将拥有更多机会加入这个行业中，也大概就意味着，自己不再是孤军奋战。  
不过Newt眼中的光芒只维持了大概10秒，紧接着他就意识到了，这就意味着，如果他答应下来，他便需要留在伦敦一段时间，而他现在却只想要逃离这个地方。  
“先生……”Newt想问，却又不知道该如何组织自己的语言。  
“嗯？”  
“您…………您和Grindelwald先生……”Newt不敢抬头看Dumbledore的眼睛，他不确定自己是否可以问这个问题。  
"Newt"，Dumbledore对着Newt微笑了一下，示意自己对这个提问并不反感，“你要明白一个道理，爱永远不会真正的离开，可能——我是说可能——Theseus只是需要一些时间。”  
可是这个时间是多久呢，Newt在心里叹了口气，Dumbledore示意漂浮在半空中的茶壶给Newt添上了新的热茶。“Gellert和我……”  
砰的一声，被点到名字的Gellert Grindelwald带着一股杀气冲进了Dumbledore的办公室，手里拎着一只毛茸茸的黑色的动物。  
“Scamander！管好你的嗅嗅！！”他生气的把嗅嗅甩进Newt的怀里，把一枚镶着蓝宝石的戒指重新戴回无名指上，“居然敢动本人的婚戒！我看它是活腻歪了！”  
Dumbledore忍不住笑出了声，看着Newt把四肢还在挣扎的嗅嗅手忙脚乱地塞进了手提箱里，慌乱地说了声抱歉就夺门而出。

“他们兄弟俩还没和好么？”Grindelwald挑起一根眉毛，“我一直以为更害羞的是小的这个。”  
“你急什么，咱们不也等了20年才重新在一起。”  
“咳咳咳，”Grindelwald妄图使用巨大的咳嗽声掩盖住Dumbledore的这句话，“要我说，就应该把那个大的Scamander抓过来，好好审问一下他到底怎么想的，行就快重新在一起，不行就赶紧让那个鸵鸟死心，省得他每天哭丧着个脸。”  
“Gellert，这不是你的风格”，Dumbledore温柔地对Grindelwald笑了笑，“他们早晚会面对这个问题，还是让他们自己解决的好。”

 

*

Newt盯着桌上吼叫信的燃烧的灰烬，觉得自己的大脑停转了。  
他已经很多年没有跟Leta联系过了，到底发生了什么会让她这么着急要求见自己呢。  
更何况现在是夜里两点。

当Newt踏进Leta公寓大门的那一瞬间，眼前的景象让他感觉自己像被人强行塞了一吨冰在肚子里。  
Theseus躺在客厅的地摊上，外套上满是血和灰尘的混合物。他似乎已经昏迷了，右手无力的压在自己的腹部上，而那有一处伤口还在呼呼冒血，Leta正手忙脚乱地解开Theseus的衬衣扣子。  
“梅林啊！这是发生了什么！！！”Newt瞪大了双眼，在大概慌神两秒之后，他迅速打开了箱子，慌张地摸索了起来。  
Leta的状态也并不好，她棕黑色的皮衣少了一只袖子，露出的胳膊上似乎有被火灼烧过的痕迹，骨头都隐隐约约的露了出来，脸上还有一道很深的划伤。Newt哆哆嗦嗦地跪在Theseus的旁边检查着那些横七竖八的伤口，以及那处正往外冒血的血洞，似乎有人挖掉了这里的一块肉。  
在Newt对着Theseus念起复杂的治疗咒语的同时，Leta自行在胳膊上撒上了Newt拿出的白鲜。  
“Leta，到底发生了什么……”Newt仔细地检查者这些伤口，眉头扭地像麻绳，“这不是普通咒语留下的伤口，这是……”  
“黑魔法”，Leta看着自己的胳膊，白鲜并没有特起到它应有的效果，她的胳膊依然看起来血肉模糊，“傲罗队里混进了间谍，他们选择了今晚袭击档案室，而今晚正好是Theseus值班。”  
“可是怎么会这么严重……”Newt的眼泪在灰绿色的眼睛里打转，“我记得他一向反应很快……”  
“我们今天下午刚从法国出差回来，Theseus已经几天没合眼了，这影响了他的注意力。”  
复杂而炫目的蓝光和白光交替着环绕在Theseus的胸前，Newt的眉头紧锁。大约一刻钟后，Theseus看起来终于没有那么糟糕了。  
Newt颤抖着将一种姜黄色的味道刺鼻的粉末撒在Theseus的胸膛上，那些伤口的颜色瞬间变成了半愈合状态才会有的嫩红色。“我想你们还是应该去一趟圣戈芒，我也只能做到这些了”，在处理完Theseus的伤口之后，他把另一种闪着银光的粉末撒在Leta的胳膊上，然后一挥魔杖，整齐的白色绷带自动缠上了。  
“Theseus执意不去，我也没有办法，不过他大概是不希望这件事情在调查清楚之前闹的太大，毕竟和平难得可贵。”  
Leta看了看Theseus，后者显然还是毫无知觉，于是Leta用没有受伤的那只胳膊挥动着魔杖，用悬停咒将Theseus移到沙发上，又用飞来咒召来了一床毯子。  
这一系列的动作连贯而娴熟，Newt觉得心里有根弦终于崩断了。  
“有什么事情就联系我，我最近都会在伦敦。”  
他把箱子合上，对着散落一地的小瓶子一挥魔杖，它们整齐的排列了起来。他又凭空变出一张羊皮纸来，从兜里掏出一只皱巴巴的羽毛笔，匆匆地写下了这些药的用法。  
“Newt”，Leta站了起来，试图阻止他的离开，“我想还是你留下几天合适，毕竟我……”  
“不了，”Newt打断了Leta，他回头看了一眼依然毫无知觉的Theseus，忍住自己想要抚摸一下Theseus脸庞的冲动，深吸了一口气，“Leta，我祝福你们，”说完这句话，他觉得自己再也无法在这间屋子里呼吸了，便开门出去了。  
Leta愣住了，她追了出去：“Newt！Newt！！等一下，不是你想的那样！！”  
然而门口的人已经幻影移行了。

Newt盯着羊皮纸上晕开的墨水发着呆。他想过很多次重逢的样子，但没有想到时隔一年多，他们兄弟会以这种方式相见，或者说，是他单方面见到了Theseus。  
至少他没有真的看到我，Newt觉得有人给他使了钻心咒，胸口的剧烈疼痛使他趴在了桌子上，Theseus血肉模糊地倒在地上的样子似乎就漂浮在自己的面前。  
天边泛起一丝灰白的时候，Newt终于下定了决心，抽出了一张新的羊皮纸，埋头写起了新的出境申请。虽然理智告诉他他应该再留一段时间——至少确定Theseus没有大碍了——但是他觉得他无法再忍受下去了。  
不知道为什么，但Newt就有一种很确定的感觉，Theseus和Leta走到了一起。他不能控制地想着，他们看起来实在太登对了，就连一起受伤的样子，也是两个旗鼓相当的英雄互相依偎着对方。  
而他无法想象自己穿上笔挺的西装，局促地站在他们的身边，送上自己言不由衷的祝福的样子。事实上，就算不是Leta，也总会有别的女孩子出现在Theseus的生命中，为他的生活增添新的完美的一笔。这样的念头使得Newt心痛到无法呼吸，而越是这样对比，Newt便越确定，自己就是Theseus炫目人生中的唯一污点。  
他没由来的想到Dumbledore，以及那句他没问出口的话。  
您和Grindelwald，在经历了这么多之后，又是如何重新走到一起的？  
以及，自己和Theseus，之间还有您口中说的爱吗。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *巴吉度猎犬是Eddie在pottermore测自己的守护神的时候得到的结果，因为不知道Newt的守护神到底是什么，这里借用了一下

三、  
“抱歉Newt Scamander先生，我们不能批准您的出境申请。”两周之后，Newt收到了盖着魔法部深蓝色印章的回信。  
意料之中。  
然而没有什么能阻挡Newt想要离开伦敦的心，确实，非法出境是难不倒这位年轻的神奇动物学家的，不然那本《神奇动物在哪里》就不会撰写成功了。  
Newt从没在哪次收拾行李的时候觉得自己的内心如此沉重，甚至比上次匆匆离开要更加伤心。他打开衣柜，又看到了Theseus留下的那件灰色的大衣。  
细长的手指抚摸上呢子面料，有点粗糙的手感再一次提醒Newt，他们还是分开了。对于Newt来说，Theseus似乎从未在他的生命中缺席过。他陪着他长大，帮他善后各种麻烦。在Newt从东线战场带着一身拜龙所赐的伤回来后，他第一次见到自己的哥哥失态，让Newt一直很抗拒的拥抱也变成了疯狂的亲吻。Newt觉得自己很恍惚，这一切好像就发生在昨天一样。  
Newt默默地挥动着魔杖，一点点将Theseus留在自己公寓中的痕迹清理干净。然而，这间几乎四处都留着他们曾经在一起的痕迹的公寓又怎么可能只因为将这些物品藏起来了就回到从前呢。  
门突然被撞开了，Newt下意识的将魔杖对准门口，在看清来人之后又慢慢地放了下来。  
"Hi，亲爱的，原谅我们擅自闯入，" Queenie看起来似乎要被Jacob的重量压垮了，而后者看起来明显处于醉酒状态，“只是，Jacob……他……他喝的太多了，我没有办法……来你这儿又是最近的……所以……”  
“没关系……没关系”，Newt赶忙冲了过去，将Jacob移动到沙发上。  
“你们怎么到伦敦来了？”  
“是这样…Tina跟英国魔法部有个交流活动……你知道的，他们傲罗总是这么多奇怪的安排”，Queenie也坐在了沙发上，她看起来累坏了，“Jacob从来没有来过英国，所以我们决定一起来度假，今晚上英国魔法部举办了欢迎宴会……你知道的……Jacob总是不太适应咱们的酒……”  
宴会……Newt的心往下沉了沉。  
“你们居然还没和好，我真惊讶，”Queenie看着Newt，又展示了她最拿手的哪壶不开提哪壶，“你是不知道，Theseus的想法声音实在太大了，我实在无法屏蔽他，即使在那么多人的场合，我还是能听到他脑子里一遍一遍在叫你的名字。”  
Newt的呼吸仿佛停滞住了，为了不让自己显得太激动，他转身去厨房给Jacob拿解酒的药，手却微微的颤抖起来。  
在某种程度上，Queenie在他们这群人中，是最勇敢的一个。如果不是因为她的执拗，以及失去一个孩子的惨痛代价，美国魔法部可能依然强烈反对巫师与麻瓜通婚的提案。  
“他…………他还好吗。”Newt听见自己的声音也在颤抖。  
“看起来不太好，像是刚打过架一样，比起上次见面，Theseus瘦了很多。”Queenie也叹了口气，“Newt，你就主动一回，把他追回来吧，虽然这不是你的错，但你们不能一直这样僵持下去啊。”  
“不，”Newt将解酒药水倒进Jacob的水杯里，而后者看起来似乎已经睡着了，发出了如雷贯耳的鼾声，“我们已经结束了。”  
Queenie带来的消息变相地让Newt确认了Theseus的身体已无大碍，这更加坚定了他马上离开的决心。  
“可是你还爱他，你骗的了别人骗不了我。”  
“我们注定是不可能有结果的，Queenie”，Newt叹了口气，将手指插入了自己的头发里，“这与我们是否相爱其实也没多大关系，说出来的话就是泼出去的水，我说了那些话，那会成为Theseus永远的压力，我不能这么对他，他理应拥有正常的生活，更好的前程，而不是被我们这段不该存在的感情毁了后半辈子。”  
Newt盯着自己苍白的双手：“而且他已经有了Leta。”  
“Leta？？Nononono，你想太多了亲爱的”，Queenie不耐烦地摇了摇头，“Theseus一整晚都自己坐在桌边喝酒，他可没带Leta出席这个宴会。听着，Newt，如果你不去跟他见个面，好好地谈一谈，你永远不可能知道他心里是怎么想的。”  
那又能怎么样呢，Newt心里想。  
“我知道这不能怎么样，”Queenie继续说到，Newt朝她皱起了眉毛，“你们互相爱着对方，这不就足够了吗。”

不，不是这样的，Newt在心里说到，Queenie也不再说话，而是叹了口气。

 

*  
“都在这儿了，看完快滚”，Grindelwald不耐烦地挥舞着魔杖，十几封信从Dumbledore书架的一个盒子里飞了出来。  
"谢谢，先生"，不知怎么的，虽然身为首席傲罗，但Theseus在面对这位昔日黑魔王的时候，还是有些窘迫。

Theseus有些颤抖的抚摸着Newt熟悉的字迹。距离Newt离开已经一年，他还是没有能够找到任何Newt的音讯，这让Theseus觉得很挫败。在身上的伤口全部愈合之后，他便去了Newt的小公寓，发现那里空无一人。在这段漫长又难熬的岁月中，Theseus先是为Newt的提议感到无比的震惊和恐惧，拒绝几乎是他下意识的反应。而当他回过头来，尤其是那次受伤醒来之后，他便无数次地为着那次夺门而出的争吵后悔。最近所发生的一系列事情更加让他无法控制地想念起了Newt。Newt很少向他提出要求，在他们的关系中，自己一直是主动的那一方。Theseus常自责地想，冲动地吻上Newt的是他，而推开Newt的也是他。如果要接受指责，那就来指责他好了，如果要下地狱的话，就让他来下好了，只求能够得到一点Newt的消息。  
Newt的最后一封信是一个月前写来的，来自中国西藏。Theseus发现，这一年以来，Newt几乎跑遍了大半个中国。他觉得胸口隐隐作痛，无法想象自己消瘦的弟弟是如何在那个动乱的异国他乡生活的。Newt虽然沉默寡言，但毫无疑问，他们会走到今天这个地步的原因，是因为自己才是软弱的那一个。

只要他能回来，Theseus在心里默默地发誓，只要还能再见到他，自己一定要好好地抱住他，不再让他伤心了。

“Theseus，你来了，”Dumbledore微笑地走进了办公室，“我还在想到底什么时候能见到你。”  
“先生……我……”，Theseus觉得自己仿佛回到了学生时代，不，学生时代的自己都没有这么落魄和气馁。  
“是什么让你下定决心要找Newt呢。”  
“先生……我……教授……”  
称呼的转变使得Dumbledore挑起了一根眉毛，Theseus深吸了一口气，像是下定了什么决心一样，他抬起了魔杖：“呼神护卫”  
一只巴吉度猎犬从杖尖钻了出来，欢快而优雅地围着办公室缓慢地跑了一圈。  
“哦？”Dumbledore抬起了一根眉毛，“是什么时候的事情？我记得之前你的守护神是一只苏格兰牧羊犬，对吗？”  
“我也不知道……您还记得上个月摄神怪的那次叛乱吗，就是那时候发现的……”  
“真矫情，”坐在一旁躺椅里的Grindelwald翻了个白眼，“要我说，这完全无济于事，你就去中国把他捆回来，往床上一扔就完事儿了。”  
这次轮到Dumbledore翻了个白眼，不过他变相同意了自己丈夫的观点：“Theseus，我不认为这样的等待是有意义，如果你还想跟他在一起，你得主动做点什么，”Dumbledore靠在写字台上上，“你了解Newt的性格，他并不是一个循规蹈矩的人，没有恶意——我甚至觉得，在某些方面，Newt的执着和Gellert不相上下，他会提出想要公开我并不意外——当然了，你会拒绝我也不意外，”Dumbledore拿起桌上的茶杯，向Theseus示意了一下，“Theseus，处理感情和抓捕黑巫师可不一样，后者需要经过精密的计划，而前者更多只需要跟着直觉走。”  
“以及，Newt曾经想问我，是和Gellert如何重新走到一起的，所以我认为，他并不完全地，真的对你死心了。”  
“要我说，你们Scamander家的人，都是鸵鸟，”Grindelwald今天的白眼格外多，Dumbledore今天点到他名字的次数略多，是他觉得有些尴尬，“活该不能在一起。”  
Theseus难堪地挤出了一个笑容。


	4. Chapter 4

四、  
计划和思考的时间要再短一些，一定要再果断一些。  
如果可以重来的话，Theseus觉得自己一定会从Dumbledore的办公室出来之后，就采取行动，而不是锤头丧气的回到办公室想对策。

“Theseus！”  
办公室的门突然被撞开了，Tina像一阵风一样冲进来。  
“what the fuck……”当看清来人是谁之后，Theseus的心里莫名一紧，“Tina？”  
Tina一把捉住Theseus的胳膊，拉着他就往外冲。  
“不是，怎么了到底？？”  
Tina没有回答他的问题，而是拖着Theseus钻进最近的壁炉里，大喊了一声：“圣戈芒！”  
Theseus觉得自己的心脏沉进了肚子里。

Tina像热锅上的蚂蚁一样在昏暗的走廊里转来转去，Theseus两眼失神的呆坐着。  
不知道过了多久，Theseus觉得自己的手心出了厚厚的一层汗，又滑又腻。

抢救室的门终于开了，穿着白大褂的治疗师鱼贯而出，Theseus徒劳地盯着他们的脸，希望能从他们面无表情的脸上读出些有关Newt的内容来，让他颇感意外的是，Dumbledore和Grindelwald也跟着这些治疗师一起出来了，Theseus猛地站了起来。  
“他还活着，”Dumbledore拍了拍Theseus的肩膀，尝试用这个消息来安慰他，“只是情况不太乐观。”  
“所以到底是……怎么回事……发生了什么”，Theseus用自己几乎都听不见的声音问到。  
“我们现在只能确定Newt遇到了龙，但棘手的是，我们并不能判断是哪种龙，这显然是一种未知的品种，不仅会喷火，牙齿还有毒液，普通的解毒措施和止血咒都对这种类型的伤口不起作用，不过——总而言之，好消息是，他已经不再流血了，坏消息是，我们不知道他什么时候能醒过来，也不确定他还能否痊愈。他流了太多血了，还失去了一半左右的皮肤——要我说，提前送来两个小时都不至于这么糟糕，”Dumbledore叹了口气。  
“我在地下室发现Newt的时候，以为他已经……他已经”，Tina的泪珠哗哗地掉了下来，当傲罗这么多年，她参与过这么多抓捕，见惯了流血和死亡，但当这一切发生在自己的好朋友身上时，Tina觉得前所未有的害怕。  
“他带着这身伤还能活着回到家已经是奇迹了，”Grindelwald面无表情地说，“我先回实验室了。”他向Dumbledore微微点头示意，随后便消失在走廊的尽头。  
“我……能进去看看他么，”Theseus听见自己的声音再次颤抖了起来。  
Dumbledore没说话，而是侧过身，替Theseus打开了Newt的病房门。

 

*  
当Newt睫毛颤抖着，微微睁开眼睛的时候，已经是42天之后的一个下午了。  
Newt姜黄色的卷发已经被龙的火焰烧的所剩无几，只留下了一些黑色的焦碴，他本就瘦削的面颊更加凹陷苍白，满脸的雀斑像是水草一样浮在他的脸上。他全身都缠着绷带，在这段时间里里，只有在换药的时候，Newt才会发出一两声细碎的呻吟，以此来证明他还活着。Theseus再也没有离开过圣戈芒，他怕一旦他离开，会错过Newt苏醒的消息——或者更糟的，Newt去世的结果。他头一回痛恨自己的魔药学水平，不仅帮不上任何忙，还对对圣戈芒的治疗师使用了些什么药物一无所知，据Dumbledore解释说，他们在变着花的尝试使Newt长出新的皮肤来，虽然收获甚微。  
幸好Dumbledore的业余爱好之一是研究龙，在他的帮助下，Newt的情况至少没有恶化。在第11天的凌晨，Grindelwald也风尘仆仆地来了，还带来了一壶焦黑的冒着红烟的魔药，他捏着Newt的鼻子艰难地给他灌了下去。  
“你放心我不会毒死他的，”Grindelward面无表情地对Theseus保证，“只不过最好不要让圣戈芒知道我参与了他的治疗过程，不然魔法部可能会让我再死八回。”

“Newt，你醒了”，Theseus轻轻地说。  
Newt微微地转头看着Theseus，灰绿色的眼神很暗淡。治疗师们来检查过之后，宣布Newt已经脱离了生命危险。  
此时的Theseus昔日光洁的下巴上已经爬上了姜黄色的胡须，头发也像稻草一样堆在脑袋顶上。他无法控制自己的情绪，冲出了圣戈芒，站在大街上，嚎啕大哭了起来。

又过去了整整两天，Newt才第一次开始微微地活动手指。然而Theseus还是惊喜的，他试探着去抓Newt苍白细长的手指，Newt却以攥拳地方式躲开了  
“对不起……”Newt用非常轻的却很冷漠的气声说，“耽误你工作了，现在你可以回去了”  
Theseus完全没想到这居然是Newt清醒后的第一句话，他愣了愣，露出了一丝苦笑，“都到这个时候了你还瞎说这些干什么，我想在这儿陪你。”  
“不用，哥哥”，Newt的声音还是很小，但Theseus还是能听出他加重了“哥哥”这两个字，“你出去吧，我想自己待着。”  
Theseus愣了一下，然后默默地退出了病房。

 

*  
“我真是惊讶，这都小半年了，你居然还在跟他闹别扭，”Queenie坐在Newt的病床边，从手提袋里掏出了一个纸盒。Newt半靠着床头坐着，身上披着一件夹克，里面穿着米色的病号服，手里拿着一本书。  
“Jacob给你做了一些面包，你知道的，No-maj无法找到圣戈芒的入口，他让我替他转达他的问候”，Queenie把纸盒放在Newt的床头柜上。  
Newt已经在圣戈芒住了一整个冬天和一整个春天。新的皮肤终于在春天到来之前从小腿开始爬上了他的身体。然而Newt的精神一直都很不好，大多数时间他都望着病房狭窄的窗户外发呆，比起被困在病房里，他疯狂地想念野外新鲜的空气。自16岁被霍格沃茨开除之后，他还从未有过这么长时间被困在某处的经历——漫长枯燥且进度缓慢的治疗期让他感到绝望。  
唯一能够让他感到安慰的是，Dumbledore接管了他的手提箱，并每周都会来看他。Dumbledore总会带来一些让他的精神稍稍振奋的消息——例如鸟蛇又添了一窝新的宝宝，角驼兽的数量已经达到了16只。最近的一次，Dumbledore还带来了校长的亲笔信，邀请Newt在出院之后在霍格沃茨任教，“给你提供一个比手提箱里宽敞明亮一些的研究基地，”Dumbledore是这么解释这个安排的。  
“我不能重蹈覆辙，”Newt干巴巴地说到，“这是不对的……Theseus说过，我不能再逼他了。”  
“要我说，你们兄弟俩性格即使似乎没有一点相像，可有一点是真一模一样，”Queenie怂了怂肩，“倔起来八头夜骐都拉不回来。我们都从未见过Theseus如此狼狈不堪过，Newt，他回来了，回到你的身边了，为什么你还是不能原谅他呢。”  
Newt在这段时间想了很多，Theseus几乎就睡在了他的病房里。Newt几乎不跟Theseus说话，即使Theseus甚至跟治疗师学会了如何给Newt换药，力求事事可以亲力亲为。Newt一直对此事感到很难堪，却被Theseus一句“你什么样我没见过”就压了回去。  
是啊，他从小和Theseus一起长大，成年后又和Theseus同床共枕，他们清楚对方身上的每一颗雀斑的位置，每一道疤痕是怎么造成的。于是他别扭地默许了Theseus留下，只是变得更像一只自闭的鸵鸟。  
Theseus在夺门而去之前冲他吼叫的那句话一直回荡在Newt的脑海里，似乎时时刻刻都在向他尖叫，提醒他这一切都是不对的。  
你知不知道这根本就是错的！错的！咱们的感情是不能见人的！这样会毁了我们现在拥有的一切！  
是啊，我知道。  
那我就当他现在的一切都是在尽一个哥哥的指责吧。  
Queenie温柔地看着Newt，“亲爱的”，她将一只手搭在Newt的肩头，试图安慰他，“他爱你，不是兄长的爱，而是爱人的爱。”

可是我不能毁了他，我不能。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这么虐不是我的本意啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有肉也有🍬

五、  
“你先跟Leta聊，我出去一趟。”

“抱歉Newt，一直没能来看你，这一年我一直在美国。”  
Newt看着Leta坐下。  
彼时，Newt已经好了大半，姜黄色的卷发也长了出来，重新盖住了他的额头。他终于脱离了那些恼人的绷带，实际上，再有一个星期，他就可以回家了。  
“我想我应该跟你解释一些事情，一些将近两年前就该跟你解释清楚的，”Leta直接开门见山，“只不过当时你没给我这个机会。”  
“嗯……”  
Newt的思绪漂回了那个夜晚，那个血腥而又颤抖的夜晚。  
“Theseus和我只是朋友，不，我们甚至连朋友也不算，他只是我从前的工作伙伴，”Leta直视着Newt灰绿色的眼睛，“事实上，我为什么会把你叫来，是因为Theseus在晕倒之前，一直在念叨你，怕自己要死了，就再也见不到你了。”  
Newt抓着被单的双手下意识地收紧了。  
“而且其实现在，大概半个魔法部都知道你们的关系了，Theseus动用了他未来十年的所有休假，你猜怎么着，”Leta停顿了一下，“他跟部长的请假理由是，他要陪伴他的爱人。”  
Newt的眼圈红了。  
“我真没想到你吃醋会吃到我头上，要我说，咱们在霍格沃茨的时候关系可比我和Theseus亲密多了，”Leta露出了狡黠的笑容，“这种感觉就像回到了……大概五年前吧，某天晚上Theseus喝多了，一头闯进我的办公室，直接用魔杖指着我，冲我大喊：Leta Lestrange，你告诉我实话，你和我弟弟到底是什么关系！”  
Newt别过头去，隐藏自己通红的耳朵根。  
“Newt，别再难为你自己了，这不是你的风格，”Leta轻轻地拍了拍Newt的手背，站起身来，“我先走了，替我像你的那些动物们问好，快点好起来吧，他们，和Theseus，都需要你。”

Theseus回来的时候已经是傍晚了，他先在病房里环顾了一圈，检查了一番，然后从大衣的内兜里掏出了一只嗅嗅递给Newt。  
“圣戈芒的人要是知道我把嗅嗅带进来，一定会杀了我的。”  
他冲Newt微笑，迎上Newt惊喜的目光，嗅嗅闻了闻Newt的味道，便径直钻进了Newt的怀里，撒娇式的打起了滚。  
Theseus拉开凳子坐在了Newt的床边，伸手将Newt眼前的刘海儿掀开，这个动作使得Newt转过头来迎上Theseus的目光，他迟疑了一下，还是选择主动开口。  
“Theseus……”  
Newt欲言又止。  
他想跟Theseus说很多话，却又不知道从何说起。  
离他们分手已经过去两年多了，虽然在住院期间，Theseus一直陪在他的身边，但他似乎还没有好好地看过Theseus。Theseus瘦了很多，黑眼圈像是两朵赶不走的乌云挂在他好看的脸上，他总是打理整齐向后梳去的头发如今也搭在前额上，削弱了这位首席傲罗面部严肃的线条。他的神情很温柔，不同于之前他们在一起的时候的温柔，里面写满了安静和包容。  
Newt觉得自己简直要溺死在Theseus的眼神里。  
该从哪说起呢，是应该谈谈那只从埃及解救的雷鸟，还是放生驺吾的经过？对了，他似乎从未提起自己是怎么受的伤，大家似乎都在这个问题上保持了惊人一致地沉默。  
时间仿佛静止了。  
“你那次受的伤……都好利索了吗？”  
不知道沉默了多久，Newt轻声问。  
“早就都好了，”Theseus轻轻地笑了，“我不得不承认，除了神奇动物保护学之外，你的魔药学水平至少比我好几百倍吧。”  
虽然嘴上开着玩笑，Theseus的眼睛却不争气的变得有些湿润。半年以来，这是他们重逢之后，Newt第一次主动和他说了句除了“你回去吧，别耽误你工作”的话。  
“你瘦了好多。”  
Newt看着Theseus，他想要快点确认一件事，Queenie说的是对的，只要他永远不开口，就永远无法知道答案。如果这件事确认了，那他还有好多好多的时间可以和Theseus讲那些经历，也许顺便他还可以稍微提一提，自己有多么的思念他。

当然了，前提是Theseus不会在他出院之后变成进阶版的工作狂。  
前提是Theseus的答案像其他人说的那样。

“Theseus……你……你…………”  
Newt的问题还是梗住了，他鼓起了勇气，直视着Theseus的眼睛，“你…………”  
“我爱你，Newt，我爱你。”  
Theseus像是读到了Newt的思维，他用自己潮湿的眼睛回看Newt，Newt的身体猛地一震，瞳孔迅速的张大了。  
“你不知道，我有多么痛恨在那个晚上说出那些话的我，”Theseus的手抚上了Newt变得通红的耳朵，“梅林在上，当你毫无知觉的躺在这里的时候，我觉得我快疯了，我真的差点就要疯了，我想冲进神秘事务司抢出一个时间转换器，回到那个晚上，狠狠地给当时的自己两个嘴巴，让自己不要说出那些话来。”  
Theseus的语速变的很快，以此来徒劳的掩盖他的失态：“Newt，我知道无论我说什么，都不能弥补那天晚上对你的伤害，如果当时的我不是那么自私，不这么看中首席傲罗这个职位和这些没有屁用的声誉，后面的这一切都不会发生了。”  
Theseus的声音带上了哭腔的颤抖，他将头埋进了Newt身上盖的被子里：“我以为我就要失去你了，我真的，差点就失去你了，如果没有你，这一切都还有什么意义，没有了，没有了。”  
Newt轻轻地抚摸着Theseus的后背，眼泪也像珠串一样地掉了出来。  
过了良久，Theseus才抬起头，他用通红的眼睛看着Newt：“我不奢求你原谅我，我自己都不会原谅自己，但如果你愿意的话，我愿意用我的下半辈子向你证明，我爱你，Newt，我真的爱你。”  
Newt叹了口气，他回看着Theseus，觉得自己应该说点什么安慰自己泣不成声的爱人。从小到大，Theseus都是站在前面的那一个，用他能做到的一切来保护Newt。Newt不得不承认，他是很任性的，这些年来Theseus给他的爱这么多，替他抵挡了这么多外界的压力，以至于他骨子里的任性像爬山虎一样疯长，他才会在那个晚上向Theseus提出那个近乎于逼迫的要求。

现在再回头看，那场争吵似乎无法避免，这场背德的恋爱修成正果的可能本就微乎其微，而那场争吵则是他们不得不去撞的南墙。如果跨过去了，他们就会迎来海阔天空，这些年他们所经历的一切，都是必然需要接受的头破血流。

Newt的心突然就踏实了下来。他伸出手去将Theseus的头拉起来，没有迟疑地吻上了他的嘴唇。  
Theseus的嘴唇湿湿咸咸的，还有一点苦的味道，这大概就是他们之间爱情的味道吧，Newt心想。他有些笨拙地把舌头伸进Theseus的嘴里，这么长时间的分开使得两个人对于接吻这件事情都变得有些生疏。但Theseus依然用力地吮吸着Newt软软的舌头，用更大的热情回应着他。  
他们不知道吻了多久，等到两个人反应过来，Theseus的半个身子已经压在了Newt身上，他隔着病号服触碰着这具熟悉又陌生的身体，动作轻柔的甚至有些小心翼翼。  
从前在这种事情上，Theseus一直占据着绝对的主动权，Newt总是害羞的那一个。都说Scamander家的小儿子像鸵鸟一样，而他最像鸵鸟的时候，就是在兄弟俩赤裸相见的时候。可是这次不同，Newt居然伸出手来，主动的去解Theseus的衬衣扣子。  
他实在是思念这具熟悉的身体带来的温暖。  
当他们终于脱光了对方的时候，Newt却变得有些迟疑。他在想，如果当时是圣戈芒接手了Theseus的伤势，一定不会留下这么明显的疤痕。而自己的情况明显更加糟糕，新长出的皮肤和一些无法去掉的疤痕交织在一起，使得他半个身子的皮肤都失去了往日的细腻。  
Newt几乎都要担心Theseus会嫌弃自己现在丑陋的身体，他并不觉得现在自己的情况还能让Theseus像从前一样对他拥有欲望。正当他胡思乱想的时候，Theseus吻上了他胸口上，最深最明显的那道疤痕。  
“Theseus……我……”  
“别担心，我的小鸵鸟，”Theseus将嘴唇移到了Newt小巧的乳头上，他拽住了Newt的手，把他往自己的胯下送去，“你摸。”  
Newt的手颤抖着抚上了Theseus胯下，那里已经变得坚硬而滚烫。Theseus的呼吸声逐渐变得粗重起来，Newt的脸也红的快要滴水。  
Theseus几乎亲遍了Newt赤裸的胸膛上的每一寸肌肤，因为这些细细密密的吻，Newt的身体不自觉的绷紧了。  
“Theseus……Theseus……”Newt的头在Theseus的肩膀上蹭着，他努力地挺起自己的下半身往Theseus身上靠去，长时间的禁欲使得他的身体格外敏感，他觉得有一把火在自己的胯下燃烧着，快要把他给吞灭了，只有自己面前的这个人才能拯救他。  
其实Theseus何尝不想直接大刀阔斧的像从前一样来场畅快淋漓的性爱，在他们分开之后，Theseus甚至懒得用手给自己解决。只是眼下他们所处的环境让他有些犹豫，毕竟Newt名义上还是个重伤初愈的病人，他生怕自己的鲁莽会使自己的爱人再次受伤。  
“哥哥……我……”在犹豫间，Newt学着Theseus刚才的动作，伸手抓住了Theseus的手，往他的胯下送去，“我……这里……这里想要”  
Theseus只能尽量温柔小心的抓住了Newt的阴茎，轻轻地套弄了起来。  
“嗯……嗯……啊……”  
Newt发出了久违的，黏糊的呻吟声，许是太久没有经历这些，也许是自己太过激动，在Theseus套弄了十几下之后，他就颤抖着射到了Theseus的手上。  
太快了，Newt转回头去，他的脸变得更红，一定程度上觉得自己有些丢人。  
Theseus轻轻地笑了，他将白浊的液体抹到自己的勃起上，又深深地吻了吻Newt，斜躺在Newt的旁边，就着这个姿势给自己打了出来。  
“Theseus……你”，Newt微微地皱起了眉头。  
“乖，”Theseus亲了亲Newt的眉心，“这还是在医院呢，我怕伤到你……等咱们回家，好吗，咱们还有很多时间。”  
Newt翻了个身，钻进了Theseus的怀里，轻轻地点了点头。  
“啊！！我的嗅嗅呢！！”Newt突然从床上弹起来，而嗅嗅已经无影无踪了。  
“Scamander！！！！”几乎是同一时间，Grindelward一脚踹开了Newt病房的大门，“为什么有你的地方就有嗅嗅的存在！老子熬了一整周给你做的救命魔药，不是让你好了以后用嗅嗅来没完没了偷我的婚戒的！！！”  
Newt和Theseus尴尬且窘迫的看着面前拎着嗅嗅脚踝的黑魔王，一半是因为嗅嗅的破坏力，一半是因为……他俩还光着。  
说时迟那时快，Dumbledore的一只手出现在在病房的门口，揪着Grindelward的后脖领子把他拖了出去。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章食肉！

六、  
“我得提前告诉你，”Theseus一边帮Newt收拾行李一边说，“我去了趟你的公寓，做了一些小小的改动。”  
“哈？什……什么改动？”Newt一边寄衬衣的扣子一边疑惑地问。  
“到时候你知道了。”

当Newt终于踏出圣芒戈的大门的时候，已经是这一年的夏天了。Theseus左手提着Newt的行李，右手拉着Newt的手走在回家的路上。  
是的，虽然有很多种与魔法相关的方式可以更快的到家，但是对于Newt来说，这新鲜的空气，久违的阳光和自由的感觉所带来的快乐是无价的。  
更别说身边牵着自己的，是自己最爱的人。  
“跟以前差不多啊……？”当Newt打开公寓大门，发现里面陈设并没有什么大的变动的时候，他朝Theseus撇了撇嘴。  
“小坏蛋，”Theseus伸手揉了揉Newt的头发，然后伸手捂住了Newt的眼睛，指引着他向卧室走去。  
“梅林啊，”Newt在Theseus的手移开之后，环顾了卧室的四周，忍不住发出了感慨。  
Theseus一定对这件卧室施了无痕延展咒，否则这张比从前大一倍的床，多出来的一个写字台，两个衣柜和一个巨型书架是不可能放的下的。说来也很奇怪，他们从前也几乎是住在一起，但却从未聊起过换成大床，多加一个衣柜之类这样的话题。  
“Newt，”Theseus有点局促地看着他，这个表情使得Newt觉得有点搞笑，在他看来，站在床边的Theseus的神情更像一个瞒着父母做了错事的小孩子，“我……我没提前跟你商量，就把自己搬过来了……如果你…你不介意的话。”  
Newt没有说话，而是盯着Theseus看了一会儿，作为兄弟，他们长得并不是特别的像，Theseus拥有着小麦色的皮肤，大概来自于常年跟着魔法部的东奔西跑。虽然Newt接受日晒的时间并不比Theseus短，但阳光在他的脸上身上留下的痕迹却只有日渐疯长的雀斑而已。早年的魁地奇经历使得Theseus在青春期长得更高更壮，而相比之下，几乎在禁林和违反校规中度过青春期的Newt比他小了一号，也更消瘦一些。  
“如……如果你不喜欢的话，我可以很快就把这间屋子恢复原样，对不起没有和你提前商量……我应该和你提前商量的……”，Theseus的语气也像极了犯错的小孩，因为Newt没有给他回应，Theseus已经开始了局促地道歉。  
“不……”，Newt看着他的眼睛，“我很喜欢。”  
像是为了证明自己所说的一样，他主动伸出双臂，抱住了Theseus。  
他们就着这样的姿势拥抱了一会儿，Theseus低下头，亲吻上了Newt淡色的眼睫毛，并一路亲了下去。或许这个吻一开始并没携带多少欲望在里面，但当Newt笨拙地张开嘴放Theseus的舌头进来的时候，一切都变得显而易见了。  
不知怎么的，Newt觉得这间屋子好像一下热了很多，他不明白为什么自己和Theseus甚至还穿戴的如此整齐，便伸手去扯Theseus的衣服。Theseus突然笑了起来，摁住了Newt的手，Newt以为他又要拒绝，语气变得有些着急：“Theseus……我们说好的……”  
“我知道，”Theseus又亲了亲Newt，然后抽出魔杖光速拉上了窗帘，“小可爱，别着急，我可不希望再有人看到你的裸体了。”  
Theseus一把抱起Newt，将他放在了柔软的新床上。怎么能不着急，一向整齐也一向主动熟练的Theseus解Newt衬衣纽扣的手颤抖而凌乱，Newt则更加不得章法，他似乎在把Theseus捆的更紧。  
好在大概一个世纪之后，他们终于重新坦诚相见。  
Theseus啃咬着Newt的喉结，与此同时手也没闲着，揉上了Newt胸前淡粉色的乳头。Newt发出了细碎的呻吟声，双手不自觉地攀上了Theseus的腰。  
Theseus顺着Newt的胸膛一路吻了下来，停在了Newt凹陷的小肚脐上。他软软的舌头钻进了Newt的肚脐，一阵异样的酥麻感爬上Newt裸露的上身，在Theseus的挑逗下，一片潮红逐渐的攀上了Newt暴露在空气中的皮肤。  
“哥哥……嗯……哥哥……下面……”Newt无法控制地摇动着臀部，示意Theseus快点抚慰一下自己下身的勃起。  
“下面什么？”Theseus停了下来，抬头用暧昧地眼神看着Newt。  
“下……下面也想要……”Newt把头别进松软的被子里，他觉得自己整个人已经烫到都要烧起来了。  
Theseus的手抚上Newt下身的时候，发现那里已经变得滚烫而坚硬。他轻轻地用手握住了Newt柱身下饱满的阴囊，在手里把玩了起来。Newt的阴茎颤抖着，不受控制地蹭到Theseus的脸上，Theseus发现Newt的马眼头甚至已经流出了一丝晶莹的液体，便伸出舌头包裹住了Newt的龟头，吮吸了起来。  
“Theseus……啊……不……Theseus…………”Newt弓起了身子，把手指插入了Theseus的头发中。他细长的双腿搭在Theseus的肩头，随着Theseus用力用嘴套弄自己阴茎的节奏轻轻地摆动着。

“不，Theseus，”Newt摁住Theseus去拿魔杖的手，“不要扩张咒……你就这样进来，好吗。”  
Newt已经释放过一次的阴茎还微微地泛着红，他刚刚全数射在了Theseus的嘴里。Theseus正趴在Newt的双腿之间，听到Newt的这句话之后，明显愣了一下。  
“Newt……我怕你受伤……”  
“不会的，”Newt的声音很小却也很清晰，还带着一丝刚刚高潮后的喘息，“我想这样……原始一点……就像咱们第一次的时候一样。”  
第一次，Newt闭上了眼睛，那是多久前的事情了。当时的Theseus动作并不像现在这么温柔——甚至可以说是生涩而粗暴。Theseus咽了咽口水，觉得自己的阴茎已经快要在胯下爆炸了。他还是小声施了一个飞来咒，然后将飞到他手边的润滑液大量的涂抹在Newt的后穴上。  
Theseus突然明白了Newt的想法，尽管他们曾经也在一起过，然而在经历了那次争吵以及似乎永无止境的拉扯和等待之后，这是第一次他下定决心把自己完全交给自己的弟弟——抛去所有的世俗和杂念，他们只属于彼此。  
完全的，属于彼此。  
Theseus的心绪平静了下来，他小心翼翼地把一只手指伸进Newt的后穴里：“疼了就告诉我，好吗？”  
Newt紧闭着双眼，点了点头。  
在成功伸进三只指头并能顺畅抽插的时候，Newt的呻吟声也变得绵长。Theseus抽出了手指，压在了Newt的身上，他用手扶着自己的阴茎，趴在Newt的耳边，轻轻地向Newt的耳朵里吹了一口气，问到：“Newt……我……可以吗？”  
Newt没有回答他的问题，而是最大限度的打开了自己的双腿，并将腿蜷缩起来，将自己的后穴全数暴露了出来。  
这是他第一次如此主动地邀请自己的哥哥进入自己的身体。  
Theseus在那一瞬间只觉得自己要失去全部的理智了，他将自己的龟头压进了Newt温暖的后穴中。  
“唔……啊……”  
他们确实太久没做了，虽然已经经过了充分的扩张，在Theseus完全长驱直入之后，Newt还是觉得自己的后穴满的即将要炸开。Theseus的额头上也泛起了一层汗珠，Newt后穴中的嫩肉死死地咬住了他的阴茎，让他觉得自己几乎就要精门失手，他不得不停下来，定了定神。  
“Newt…放松……放松”，他轻轻地拍了拍Newt的屁股，而后者则不受控制地用手紧紧地抓住了自己的肩膀。  
在几分钟的缓慢抽插后，Newt终于重新适应了兄长粗大的阴茎，他的声音也从最初痛苦的哼哼，变成了享受的呻吟。Theseus觉得他再也不能控制自己了，用力把住了Newt的腰，大幅度的抽插了起来。  
“Theseus……Thes……us……”，在百十来次的抽插后，Newt的意识渐渐变得模糊了起来，他已经不能吐出完整的音节，只能下意识地扣紧了Theseus结实的后背，眼泪不受控制地流了出来。  
Theseus低头看着自己身下几乎熟透了的弟弟，一边用力地挺动着腰肢，寻找着记忆中的敏感点，一边吻着Newt不停冒出的眼泪。  
“哥……哥哥……我……我不行了”，Newt已经释放过一次的阴茎刮蹭在Theseus的腹肌上，再加上后穴一波又一波强烈的快感，又颤颤巍巍地站立了起来。  
“Newt……坚持一下…………我们一起……”Theseus喘着粗气，温热的气体扑在Newt的脸颊上。  
当Theseus颤抖着将大股精液射进Newt的身体深处时，Newt小声尖叫了起来，阴茎也不受控制地跳动着，又射出一股白浊的液体，打在了Theseus的腹肌上。

“Newt，”Theseus对上身下人疲惫却清明的灰绿色眼睛，“Newt Scamander，我爱你。”


	7. Chapter 7

Theseus Scamander，我们的傲罗头子，最近很烦恼。

“Scamander先生，我想采访你一下，作为一个战争英雄，想破头却还是不知道该如何跟自己的弟弟兼爱人求婚，是一种怎样的感受？”  
Theseus恶狠狠地看了Queenie一眼，在心里骂了一句脏话，Tina则捂着嘴笑了出来。  
他们正坐在纽约中央公园旁的咖啡厅里，召开一个名为“该如何给Newt一个完美的求婚”的紧急会议。  
“你看，是你来找我们帮忙的，还骂我们，是不是有点太说不过去了，”Queenie忍不住大笑了起来。  
“我……我只是顺便！顺便！！我是来出差的！！”Theseus面红耳赤地解释道。  
“得了，得了”，Tina清了清嗓子，觉得不能再胡闹下去了，“其实我觉得吧，Newt在意的只是你对他的感情真不真实而已，他并不是一个注重形式的人。”  
“我知道，只是，我总想给他一个，正式一点的仪式，”不知怎么着，只要在面对与和Newt相关的任何事情的时候，Theseus身上首席傲罗的威严总是荡然无存。  
“那你想过怎么办你们的婚礼吗？就算不讨论公开不公开的问题，Newt本质上来说还是一个很害羞的人，我怕你如果做的太过头了，会吓着他，”Queenie终于恢复了正常。  
“是……我知道……所以这就牵扯到了另一个问题，”Theseus清了清嗓子，正了正原本就在正中央的领带，“如果我们举办婚礼的话……你们可以屈尊前往英国一趟吗？我想一个小型的……只有最亲密的朋友在场的仪式，他应该是会接受并开心的。”

“得寸进尺，”Grindelwald这样评价前来拜访的Theseus，对于后者提出的“过分要求”不置可否。  
“我们很乐意，”与前者的态度截然不同，Dumbledore露出了如同春天一般的灿烂笑容。

婚礼主持人都找好了，万事俱备，只欠东风。

让我们再来看看这场婚礼的另一位主角在干什么。  
Newt正坐在书桌前将一捆手稿打包，一只灰褐色的猫头鹰站在他的肩上。  
“拜托你啦，”Newt慈爱地抚摸着这只猫头鹰的后背，示意他跳到桌子上，抬起一条腿，好让他把书稿系在它的腿上。

哎，还真是迟钝啊。

 

Newt觉得今天的Theseus有点奇怪，不对，是非常奇怪。  
从前Theseus从不在意他的不修边幅，可是今天不知道怎么的，Theseus变得史无前例地婆婆妈妈，对他的穿着打扮指手画脚了起来。  
“Theseus……我这样不方便干活”，在被Theseus强制梳头并抹上了成吨的发胶之后，Newt被塞进了一套纯黑色的西装里，觉得浑身都被捆住了。Theseus正在给他系一条墨绿色的领带，据后者解释说，这条领带能衬的他的眼睛更绿。话是这么说没错，但Newt却觉得自己被这根夺命的领带勒住了命运的喉咙。  
还有这双崭新的系带皮鞋，Newt觉得自己的双脚简直在哀嚎。  
不过，不得不承认，Theseus的一品确实不错，这套西装很好的勾勒出了Newt的身材。Theseus围着Newt转了一圈，欣赏着自己的杰作，并满意的拍了拍他的小屁股。  
但这他妈的也太奇怪了吧，奇怪到Newt心里都想骂脏话了。  
Newt瞪着Theseus：“Theseus你怎么了啊到底，发什么神经呢，这样我连箱子都钻不进去。”  
“那今天就别钻了嘛，圣诞假期前一天，穿的有节日气氛一点多好，”Theseus上前搂住了Newt的肩膀，趴在他的耳边，“下了课别走，在办公室等我，我去接你，咱们去个新奇的地方吃饭。”  
天真的Newt便默认去Theseus口中这个“新奇的地方”用餐需要穿的正式一些，好在今天的课并不需要跋山涉水，所以他也乐意满足Theseud的要求。圣诞前的最后一节课，他也打算让学生放松一下，于是准备了一堂在教室进行的问答讨论会。  
Theseus目送着Newt消失在壁炉绿色的火焰中，觉得自己的心脏就快跳出胸腔了，上一次这么紧张是什么时候他自己都不记得了。  
在经过漫长的挑挑捡捡之后，Theseus还是决定穿上一身Newt同款的纯黑色西装，搭配了一条暗红深绿相间的格子领带，为了交相呼应，他还专门叠了一张同款花纹的手帕放在了胸前的口袋里。想来也有些好笑，当初Queenie推荐他在求婚的时候这样穿，他还觉得太过花哨。  
而现在的一切看起来都刚刚好，Theseus照着镜子，感觉自己仿佛回到了去魔法部上班的第一天。

还有什么比在圣诞节之际求婚更令人激动的嘛。

他再次检查了一切，最后打开了放在桌角的那个深蓝色天鹅绒质地的小盒子，确认那枚银戒指还好好的在盒子里。Jacob曾建议Theseus选择一枚镶嵌着宝石或钻石的戒指，诚然，这是个不错的主意，Theseus心动了很久。但是想到Newt作为一个神奇动物学家的身份，以及那次差点要了他命的事故，Theseus最终还是决定托妖精定制了一对银戒指，并在上面施了一个相连的魔咒，如果Newt再次出现那种情况，戒指会第一时间让Theseus知道，并可以立即出现在他的身边。

Theseus选择了幻影移行到霍格沃茨的外围，然后步行进入校园。他的手一直插在大衣口袋里，紧紧地握住那个装着戒指的盒子，好像生怕戒指从口袋中溜走一样。  
12月的霍格沃茨已经下了几场雪，城堡美得像是漂浮在梦境中。Theseus踏入了熟悉的大厅里，看着那些闪烁的漂浮在半空中的蜡烛，以及已经装点完毕的巨型圣诞树，然后向Newt教课的教室走去。  
因为比Newt大了8岁，他入学的时候Theseus已经带着大满贯头衔毕业了，所以兄弟俩一同出现在城堡里的次数屈指可数——更糟的是，为数不多的的兄弟同框都不怎么愉快。Theseus之所以最后还是选择回到霍格沃茨求婚，也是希望能够增加Newt在霍格沃茨美好回忆的数量。  
当然了，前提是Newt能把他的同胞兄弟瞒着他策划了一场公开求婚这件事当做美好的回忆，而不是可怕的惊吓之类的。  
摸进Newt所在的教室的时候，Theseus充分发挥了一个首席傲罗的职业素养——没有发出一点动静。他挑了一个后排的座位坐了下来，神奇动物保护课作为三年级以上学生的选修课，人数并不多。Newt此时正悠闲地靠在讲台上，满脸慈爱地看着自己的学生。  
“Scamander教授！”一个一头卷发的小姑娘举起了手，“我还有个问题——不过与神奇动物无关——您今天打扮的这么帅，是有约会吗？”  
Newt的脸一红，冲着自己的学生微笑了一下：“嗯……大概……算是吧。”  
在学生的起哄中，Newt结束了自己在圣诞节前的最后一节课，在学生们离去之后，他也发现了后排的Theseus。  
“你居然溜进了教室偷听，”Newt似笑非笑地看着Theseus。  
“怎么，Scamander教授还要因此关我的禁闭不成？”Theseus朝Newt翻了个白眼，牵起了Newt的手，带着他往大厅方向走去。  
“等等Theseus，我得先回趟办公室拿箱子，”Newt发现方向不对的时候，他们已经走到了大厅。  
晚饭的时间临近，已经有很多学生坐在了大厅的长桌旁。Theseus深吸了一口气，眨了眨眼睛，举起了魔杖：“呼神护卫。”  
巴吉度猎犬再次从Theseus的杖尖中涌了出来，在大厅的半空中欢快地跑了一圈。很多学生都从未见到过真的守护神，不禁发出了欢呼声，并把目光投向了守护神的来源——大厅中央两个身材修长的青年。  
猎犬在跑完一圈后乖巧地回到了Theseus的身边。就是现在了，Theseus从口袋中掏出装戒指的盒子，面向Newt，直视着他的双眼，单膝跪地：“Newt Scamander，你愿意跟我结婚吗？”  
大厅里突然就安静了下来，霍格沃茨的学生即使在魁地奇比赛的时候，也从未体现出如此的默契过。  
Newt愣在了原地，他看着Theseus，眼泪迷上了他的双眼。其实在Theseus的魔杖尖涌出自己的守护神的那个瞬间，他就已经愣住了。  
原来今天的这一切都是有原因的，他突然有点感谢Theseus今天强迫他“穿的像人”，而不是在他浑身泥土的时候向他提出这种问题。  
不对，这一切还是太超前了一些，Newt觉得自己的大脑已经无法运作，如果思考有声音的话，那他的大脑一定正在发出可以掀开城堡屋顶的尖叫声。  
大概过了一分钟，也有可能是一年，Theseus因为极度紧张，后背已经附上了一层冷汗。  
“教授！快回答他呀！！”  
不得不说，这个卷发的小姑娘胆子还真大，Theseus心里想。  
“我愿意。”Newt像是被小姑娘的声音喊回了魂，他泪眼婆娑地轻声答到，并向Theseus颤抖的伸出了左手。  
Scamander家的兄弟感情内乱，终于在这一瞬间，彻底的画上了句号。  
Theseus也颤抖了起来，将戒指戴在了Newt的无名指上，他站了起来，两个人对视着，都看不清楚对方的脸——Theseus的眼前也爬上了一层薄泪。  
欢呼声，口哨声，掌声几乎同一时间响了起来，将两个人包围了起来。Theseus将Newt拉进了怀里，用他最大的力气拥抱着Newt：“小坏蛋，你可把我给吓死了。”  
两个人大概也就拥抱了一个世纪那么久吧，Newt从Theseus的怀抱里挣脱出来，擦了擦湿润的眼睛，向卷头发的小姑娘看去。  
“格兰芬多，加10分。”

不得不说，这大概是霍格沃茨史上，最离奇的一次加分了。

“你早就知道他们会有今天，对不对，”Dumbledore和Grindelwald站的远远的，看着大厅里发生的这一切，他们也紧紧地靠在一起，“我的先知大人。”  
“我才懒得揣测他俩的结局呢，”Grindelwald眯着眼，声音拉的很长，“不过挺好的，在该死的婚礼过后，这两只麻烦的巴吉度猎犬就再也不会拿这种磨磨唧唧的儿女情长来烦你了。”  
“你觉得把我的办公室借给他们办婚礼如何？”Dumbledore无视了自己丈夫的回答，询问他的意见。  
“我觉得不怎么样，还是禁林更适合这兄弟俩。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END*


End file.
